Fire
by Yuusuke Shori
Summary: As Tsurugi was still kidnapped by Lalaya, his memories with Raimon started to flow. Let him tell you what he thinks from a SEED who followed the Fifth Sector against Raimon, to a good guy that against the order and rebelled with Raimon. You can say that this is a summary of Inazuma Eleven GO.


**As Tsurugi was still kidnapped by Lalaya, his memories with Raimon started to flow. Let him tell you what he thinks from a SEED who followed the Fifth Sector against Raimon, to a good guy that against the order and rebelled with Raimon. You can say that this is a summary of Inazuma Eleven GO.**

**NOTE: I don't own any Inazuma Eleven franchises. **

* * *

**Fire**

(Tsurugi's POV)

I remembered when I was first introduced into Raimon, I knew that I want to change the team, completely. That time I was a SEED who was controlled by the Fifth Sector. I was ordered to destroy the Raimon team and replaced the team with the Black Knights. My heart was lit by a flame of blue and dark fire, so I dared to destroy the team, despite some of them were injured badly. Then one guy, his name s Matsukaze Tenma, who tended to stop me and he was irritating me. So I kept on firing the ball at him and he tried to stop my shot desperately. At last, he managed to stop the shot, which surprised me. I brought the team, tended to set Raimon on fire and watch the whole school burn. We almost did it, but in the end we forfeited the match between the Black Knights and Raimon because of Tenma.

At those times, I kept on following orders from the Fifth Sector, but at the same time I was so concerned about my brother's legs. The Fifth Sector persuaded me to lead Raimon to defeat to heal my brother's leg. Slowly, a flame of bright and red fire started to burn inside me, yet the dark fire started to resist the bright one. I had some kind of... you know… the conflict as I was concerning about the Fifth Sector, and my brother.

When I was up against Mannouzaka, the dark fire in my heart was burning as usual. I wanted to destroy the team, and I did by scoring an early own goal. But, Mannouzaka was destroying Raimon as well, and from that moment, the bright one started to overcome the dark one, so I scored two and led Raimon to victory, but I was worried as I disobeyed the orders for the first time. I was still in dilemma.

The dark flame existed until my brother came up to put out the dark fire. While my so called 'teammates' was up against Teikoku Junior High, I was still wandering in the hospital until I had conversation with Kuroki Zenzou. My brother overheard the conversation and discovered the truth. Finally he came up to me and persuaded me to help Raimon. That moment, the dark fire inside me was completely extinguished by my brother. I ran to the match during half time, and that moment the bright fire started to fire up. We eventually won, thanks to Tenma who trusted me, although he was my enemy.

One more thing I have to tell, that is Tenma had a flame of fire, but his fire was even brighter than mine. His determination helped me to set the fire up brighter than ever. That's why I paired up with him and brought his keshin out. You can say that Tenma's keshin is from the fire inside his heart, as he hearts soccer. To sparkle up the fire between me and Tenma, I was secretly practicing Fire Tornado with Goenji-san (he was so-called Ishido Shuuji when he was taking over the Fifth Sector) before I called Tenma to do a combination hissatsu. You bet it. It was Fire Tornando Double Drive, and the fires did sparkle up during the Holy Road final. My burning bright fire was reaching the limit while we were crushed badly when Tenma cheered the team up. The fire was still burning. That's why my team made the Fifth Sector to face the consequence.

Thanks to you, brother, you made me realized that soccer cannot be controlled. The ball is round so you can't predict the result. And thanks to you, Tenma, you helped me to brighten up the bright fire and now the brightness of the fire was far higher than it was during the Holy Road final. The fire kept on burning while we were up against El Dorado and then the Second Stage Children.

Now, we are standing here, against aliens. Yet, I'm not sure if the fire would still keep on burning. Now I'm with Lalaya, and I don't know why. I'm going to play with Faram Obius Eleven, and I still don't know why. Yet, I hope this bright red fire will wake me up sometimes, as I'm not sure if betraying my mother Earth is a right thing.

Tenma, what shall I do? Shall I keep the fire on? Shall I follow the Faram Obius? Shall I…?

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
